Burn (Alternate Frozen)
by allyappleCC
Summary: This is how Frozen could PROBABLY be when there is a little twist.


**Hey guys! This is how I think an alternate version of Frozen will be. I think the title should be Burn because that's the only adjective opposite to Frozen I could think of. BTW, there is Elsa and Hans mild shipping parts. Since it's alternate, consider Elsa the normal one and Anna the special one. Hans is the good guy and Kristoff is the bad guy. Enjoy!**

**PS**

**This is a synopsis from IMDb. Here's the link. title/tt2294629/synopsis?ref_=ttpl_pl_syn**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, the King and Queen have two daughters: the elder named Elsa, and the younger, named Anna. Of the two, Anna is special, as she was born with a power to create light and fire.

One evening while playing secretly as children, Anna's powers discharge, and she ends up hitting Elsa with a fiery blast, knocking her unconscious. and turning several strands of her hair red. Upon their parents discovering this, they quickly rush to a group of trolls within the kingdom's mountainous territory.

The troll's leader named Pabbie, after examining Elsa, claims that she can be saved. However, he advises the family that it might be best to not have Anna use her powers around Elsa, and manipulates Elsa's memories so she has no knowledge of her sister's powers, but remembers the fun times, albeit slightly altered. Pabbie also explains that Anna's powers will grow, and can prove a danger if she cannot learn to control them.

The girl's parents then separate the two, and having no knowledge of what has occurred, Elsa is unable to comprehend why her sister is not allowed to play with her. As a further precaution, the two are also kept from leaving the castle.

While Elsa's life is rather normal, Anna has to contend with her powers growing stronger as she matures. Her father cautions her to wear gloves to keep her powers in check, as well as conceal her feelings, which seem to cause her powers to manifest.

Unfortunately, the girls' lives are turned upside-down, when their parents are lost at sea. Of the two, Elsa is the only one to attend the funeral, and goes to Anna's door, pleading for console from her only other family member, but Anna (sadly) refuses to communicate to Elsa.

3 years after the death of their parents, Elsa has come of age, and the castle is in preparations to crown her as the Kingdom's Queen. Elsa is excited about opening the doors to the castle and receiving the many guests to the kingdom, while Anna is less than impressed, since she wanted to rule a kingdom of her own.

When Elsa gives the order to open the castle doors, she eagerly rushes out into the city, and bumps into an ice harvester named Kristoff.

Later on that evening, a dance is held after Elsa's coronation. The sisters then share their first words face-to-face in many years. At first things appear to be going well, and then Elsa is asked by the Duke of Weselton to dance. Elsa declines, and has Anna go in her place. Dismayed, Anna decides to dance instead of showing her true feelings.

After the dance, Elsa encounters Kristoff, and the two go off to talk. Kristoff tells of how he has been raised by trolls, but as the two talk further, they both find that they seem to have so much in common. This revelation soon leads to Kristoff proposing to Elsa, and her eagerly agreeing.

Returning to the ballroom, they both tell Anna about their upcoming marriage, but Anna grows emotional, jealous on why Elsa had found true love immediately. Elsa then requests that the guests should go to the courtyard for a while, setting Anna off on a tirade at her sister, who now not only seems distant emotionally, but also seems intent on keeping her from happiness.

Unable to contain her emotions, Anna makes a violent sweep with her arm, causing a barrier of fire to appear. Shocked at the room's reaction to her powers, Anna rushes from the room, and across the waters of the kingdom, her feet causing red crystals to form, allowing her to flee into the far mountains.

Elsa calls after her sister, but as she, Kristoff, and the other guests watch, the frozen waters of the fjords completely dry, and the air turns hot.

The Duke of Weselton, feeling that Anna is an evil sorceress due to the fire and heat forming, wants to hunt her down, but Elsa proposes a solution: she will find her sister, and get her to stop the fire and heat. Leaving Kristoff in charge of the kingdom, she takes off on horseback, as the heat intensifies.

Meanwhile, Anna has found her way to a high precipice on the Kingdom's North Mountain. It is here she realizes that far away from what she was taught, being on her own, she can control her powers! She then constructs an elaborate ruby crystal palace, changes her confining wardrobe into a shimmering dress, and vows to stay in seclusion, where she feels she can be herself, and harm noone else.

Meanwhile, Elsa's attempts to make it through the heat are hindered, when her horse is too tired, and rushes off. Noticing some cabin nearby, she finds a small trading post, run by a man named , the trading post has cold water and ice. As she is about to leave, a prince from another kingdom named Hans appears, wanting to buy something to cool him down. When the topic turns to the weather, Hans claims it seems to be strongest near The North Mountain. However, upon the summer weather causing the prices to go up on the supplies he needs by some 400%, Hans and Oaken have an altercation, before Hans is thrown out.

Hans and his horse Sitron take refuge in a barn on Oaken's property, but are soon met by Elsa, who has bought Han's supplies for him, on condition he takes her up the North Mountain immediately.

Hans eventually agrees, and the two head off into the night. As the discussion turns to Elsa and her sister, Elsa explains about her whirlwind engagement, which causes Hans to even question her decision. However, they are soon surrounded by wolves, and the group escapes by leaping a chasm. Hans is at first upset that his cart fell down, but is willing to help Elsa keep going, worried for her safety. Even so, Elsa promises she will replace the cart.

After some time in their wanderings, the two encounter a dried up glen, and a talking phoenix named Olaf. However, Elsa recognizes Olaf's design as being similar to one Anna made when they were young, when she burned a snowman and a phoenix appeared and eventually vanished. Elsa and Hans tell how they want to find Anna to bring back winter, and Olaf suddenly grows excited, claiming it's his dream to see what winterer is like. The two follow him as he leads them to Anna's crystal palace.

Meanwhile, Kristoff has continued to try and provide shelter and help for the Kingdom's people, when Elsa's horse returns, riderless. Kristoff quickly asks for volunteers to go off and bring back Elsa. The Duke of Weselton also volunteers his two bodyguards, and secretly tells them to take care of Anna if they should encounter her.

Arriving at the Crystal Palace, Elsa enters and the two share a conversation, with Elsa claiming her sister's powers are no reason why they should be so distant. However, Anna flashes back to their childhood, and grows scared, demanding Elsa leave.

Anna retreats to the upper portion of the palace, and Elsa follows her, explaining about the "eternal summer" plaguing the kingdom. This causes Anna to grow even more terrified, and Elsa continues to plead with her sister that they can solve this problem together, but Anna grows so upset at what she has caused, that she unleashes a fiery blast, of which a portion strikes Elsa in her heart.

Realizing she has hurt her sister again, and wants her gone, she creates an enormous fire dragon, that chases Elsa, Hans, and Olaf out of the castle. After their escape, Hans suddenly notices that Elsa's hair has started to turn red. Fearful that she may be injured, Hans takes her to the ones who gave him shelter when he ran away...who happen to be a group of rock trolls (the same ones that saved Elsa many years before). Hans claims that he was shut out by his own brothers and three treated him invisible, forcing him to run away.

At first, the trolls are overjoyed to meet Elsa, and eagerly believe that she is Kristoff's girlfriend. However, Hans tells them that she is engaged to Kristoff but injured and needs their assistance. Just as in years before, Pabbie comes forward, and examines Elsa, but concludes that being struck by her sister's powers, has caused her heart to begin to burn. As he cannot save her, Pabbie tells them that "an act of true love, can heal a burning heart." Elsa quickly tells Hans that Kristoff can surely help, and they take off back for Arrendelle.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and his party have reached Anna's palace. At first menaced by her dragon bodyguard, The Duke's bodyguards charge into the palace, and corner Anna. Attempting to kill her with a crossbow, she begs them to leave her alone, but as they continue to attack her, she threatens to kill them, before Kristoff intervenes. However, one of the bodyguards sends a crystal chandelier crashing down, knocking her out.

Anna then awakens back in Arrendelle, manacled in a prison cell. As she looks out over the kingdom, Kristoff appears, telling Anna that Elsa has not returned, and pleads with her to stop the summer. Anna claims she can't, and must be let go to keep others from being harmed.

Meanwhile, Hans and Sitron arrive at the castle. Elsa's condition has grown worse, heat coursing through her, and more of her hair has turned red. Several of the castle staff escort her in, as Hans and Sitron leave. Eventually, Elsa is brought to Kristoff, and tells him that he has to kiss her in order to save her.

The castle staff in the room quickly leave to give them privacy, and Kristoff places Elsa in a chair...but then reveals that he doesn't really love her. As Elsa shockingly looks at him, Kristoff explains how he can not harvest ice anymore after Anna has melted down the ice. Anna would have been suitable, since it would be easier to execute her to bring back winter. However, upon finding out about Elsa's naivete, he played her along, intending to marry her, before causing some form of "accident" with her and Anna, thereby thinking that winter will come back when he kills Anna and also he will be taking the throne all for himself.

However, with Elsa's current condition, he plans to simply have her burning heart overcome her, then kill Anna, ending the eternal summer. Elsa tries to stop Kristoff, but he brings the cold water and ice in the nearby table along with him, before locking her in the room. It is then that Elsa collapses, her hair now completely red.

Meanwhile, Kristoff goes to speak with the Duke of Weselton, and several other dignitaries. He claims that Elsa has froze to death, and it is the fault of her sister, who shall be charged with treason for her murder.

The palace guards then go to Anna's cell, but are detained when the walls of the cell collapse, and it is shown that Anna has escaped into the heat.

Meanwhile, far from Arrendelle, Hans and Sitron are trekking away, when Sitron urges Hans to go back. Hans claims he has no need to, but upon looking at Arrendelle, a mysterious swirling cloud of light begins to engulf the Kingdom. The two then take off in hot pursuit towards the growing danger.

Meanwhile, Olaf has managed to find Elsa in the locked room, and seeing her, he quickly and secretly got ice from the kitchen. Elsa then explains to Olaf that Kristoff wasn't her true love, and that Olaf should leave or he'll melt the ice. However, the little phoenix claims he will not leave her side until he finds an act of true love that can save her. As they talk, Olaf recalls how Hans did so much to try and get her back to save her, when suddenly, a nearby window blows open from the hot wind outside. Olaf quickly goes to close it, but sees in the distance, Hans and Sitron charging towards them.

This gives Elsa hope, in that maybe Hans can save her. Olaf then attempts to help her up, but as they make it into the nearby hallway, fire begins to dangerously form, blocking their paths. Going out a nearby window, the two slide down, as Elsa attempts to make her way across the dried up (and currently in a heat wave) fjord, with Olaf close behind. However, as the heat wave and hot wind picks up, Olaf is blown away, and Elsa finds her hands beginning to turn to crystal! Even so, she continues to move forward, calling out Hans's name.

Meanwhile, Kristoff has found Anna wandering the ice of the fjord. Thinking he's come for her, Anna tells him to leave her alone, and take care of Elsa, only for Kristoff to lie, and say that Elsa was killed by Anna's magic. The pain of this causes Anna to collapse, the heat in the air suddenly hanging in stillness.

The sudden stopping of the heat wave, causes Hans to see Elsa, and he quickly runs to her, but as Elsa looks around, she sees Kristoff about to stab Anna. Even with her own life at stake, Elsa rushes in front of Kristoff, blocking the knife. As she does so, her burning heart finally consumes her, turning her into a statue of red crystal, and shattering Kristoff's blade.

This causes Anna to turn around, and upon seeing her sister turned to crystal, she breaks down in tears, hugging her sister, saddened that she has lost Elsa. Noone is sure what to say, when suddenly, Elsa's crystalized form begins to dissipate, and she returns to normal! Apparently, Elsa broke her own spell, with saving her sister (an act of true love).

It is then that Anna realizes what can end the summer: love. And with this realization, she dissipates the fire and heat, and winter returns to the kingdom. Olaf is also found.

In the aftermath, Hans is to be taken back to his kingdom within a week or two by another of the royal guests, who claim that his family was worried. Kristoff is to be arrested for his rash actions and the trolls are informed about it and are now aware of Kristoff's selfishness. Meanwhile, the Duke of Weselton is still as hotheaded as ever, and given his attitude, it is decreed that trade between Arrendelle and Weselton shall be severed.

Meanwhile, Elsa has made good on her promise, and replaced Hans's cart, as well as made him the castle's official guest-of-honor. Hans is so grateful that he kisses her.

Having also come to grips that her powers are a blessing and not a curse, Anna uses them to create a fire and lights spectacle in the winter night sky, and turns the main grounds of the castle into a place where people can enjoy telling stories around the fire, where she informs Elsa that the gates to the castle will never be closed again. With the village's people in attendance, the Anna then begins to do a little specatcle show, happy in the fact that they are finally back together again.


End file.
